Apple Cider and Sweaters
by smileychristy97
Summary: Sakura a bookworm who hates everything about parties. Ino a party animal but somehow they are best friends. Follow their adventures in this story. Sasuke is in a cafe he barely has spoken to Sakura but knows of her because of friends will love blossom?


Hiii~! It's almost my favorite season! Akaaa! APPPLE PICKING! PUMPKIN CARVING~! SWEATERS SCARFS! THE LEAVES CHANGING COLOR AND THEN FALLING TO THE GROUND! AHHH SO THIS IS ALL GONNNA BE ALL VERY FALLLY! SO TRUST ME! In later chapters they are gonna be doing a lot of fun fall stuff with ALL of our favorite Naruto characters, like getting lost in a corn maze and such! This! I have a lot a lot of plans for! And then it's gonnnas be Winterrr! And hehee hot cocoaaa and snowww! Okiees! Sorry! I just love Fall and Winter! Besides for gong back to school, ew! So please read! And let me know what you think! Oh by the way! I already know Sasuke and Sakura are gonna eventually be a couple (BTW Sasuke's family is very much alive, but he's still quiet and aloof, but it's not as dramatically! So bear with me!) And I know for a fact that Naruto and Hinata are going to be together as well, and Neji and Ten Ten. But I can't decide who Ino will be with! So the vote is up to you guys!

I'm sorry this wasn't posted until December I was in a program because I had a nervous breakdown and I was there for three months! But gratefully I got out right before Thanksgiving and my birthday! But right now I'm working on my final touches and everything!

* * *

Homemade Hot Apple Cider and Itchy Wool Sweaters  
Chapter One - Burning Cinnamon Buns and Running into You

Song - Never Know - Jack Johnson

 _"I've always wonder, do you notice me looking at you quickly, and then looking away? Do you know that I'm trying not to look at you, because I know I can't have you?"_

* * *

I began writing in my journal that I still have even though my mom gave it to me when I was in Freshman year and some of the pages were torned out and falling out as I placed my journal on my legs and began writing, surprisingly theirs still a lot of room left in it and I wrote, _What if you wanted more in life? Constantly wishing but never really doing anything about it because you didn't think you could. You also feared what would happen if you decided to make a great jump to the unknown. So you just waited for something to come towards you to change your life. But that didn't work. You just stayed exactly where you are. Your feet stuck in concrete. But you were just stuck because you thought their were no other options other than the path you were heading towards right now. Which was hanging with your friend that you known since middle school and high school and not telling the guy you had a crush on since who knows when that you liked him. So he just remained a friend. If you can even call him that. He's more like a friend of a friend._

 _But in reality you make decisions everyday. And you make thousands of decisions everyday. Something as small as talking back to your mom instead of trying to remain calm and that makes her angrier. Or walking away when things go wrong so you don't blow up on the ones you love. Do they necessarily change your life completely? No, but they change the outcome of Well that depends on the decisions you make. But the decisions you make daily things may not always work out. Which sucks, but you should always take each day as a new day, and think of it as a fresh start. Because you aren't completely stuck in this vertex of having to do the same thing all the time. You can make the decision to hang out with a new person or do something different that you never have done with your firends like going on a hay ride if you never been on one. You could get in an argument with your family or friends. Or you could decide to do something stupid that you later regret. But we are just human, and we are all just trying to find our place. Or you could have a bad phone call and end up upset or disappointed._

 _And you could could lose a friend or family member to a drug overdose and how you deal with it afterwards is your decisons but it doesn't mean you aren't strong if you decide to lock yourself in your room and close the curtains and not let the sun come through. It just means you can't deal with it, and you need sometime to process it. Or whatever it is, or maybe you don't know how to talk to your friends about it. And that's okay. That doesn't make you any less stronger than someone who decides to pick themselves up the day after and go out with their friends._

 _Or you could just decide to not be friend any longer because you've both decided you tried to hard and you might be sick of the drama. But the thing is even though it's really hard every one of the things I listed, you can make it through them. Because you have music, friends, hobbies, like drawing and making friendship bracelets whatever it is. You'll make it through the tough days that can sometimes be tough months. But you'll make it. But when they do, they can be wonderful._

I put my pen and journal down onto my bed and began staring out my window that was right next to my bed. It was a sunny summer day and on the forecast for later on in the day around four it was supposed to be cloudy and rain, but that didn't stop anyone from being busy enjoying it. It might have even heightened the force to push them out of the house and enjoy the day doing something other than watch TV or use the computer, because they wanted to get things accomplished before the rain. Which I don't see why, their's no reason to rush because of a little rain. You should enjoy the rain. It doesn't happen enough in my opinion. But then again I might feel that way because I sort of wish it was raining right now. I guess you can say I am a pluviophile. Which basically means I love it when it rains, especially days when I feel like this. Kind of down in the dumps and stuff, but I never usually let it ruin my day. But seriously I love dancing in the rain, I love looking up at the sky and watching the rain fall down from the sky. I just find it so peaceful. Also I never bring an umbrella because I love the feeling of the rain falling down onto me, and that's just another thing I need to remember to buy, and I'm not that organized with stuff like that.

Let's say about two months ago I told myself I was going to buy myself a red dress so when I go out with Ino to parties I would have something to wear other than my black dress that barely fits me anymore. Yeah. I still haven't bought it yet.. And it has nothing to do with me not having money. that I hate going and drizzle down the car window. Let's just say rainy day that's when I get most of my studying done because that's when I feel the most relax, and it has nothing to do with being to lazy to leave the house, and not wanting to get my hair wet. No! It's just I care a lot about my grades and getting my work done. And I actually don't mind studying. I put the music up and just go into my own world. I usually bring my books and myself with my ipod to this little cafe in my town and get my work done. And I also bring my laptop because they have free wifi, if I need to write an essay or search anything up on Google.. Everyone was busy shopping or getting their hair done that they scheduled weeks in advance. unlike myself, since I was busy thinking about all the things I didn't accomplish during the summer break and I didn't have any plans at least yet because I couldn't ask my friend if she wanted to do anything because she was busy chatting on her phone. And I knew if I tried to say anything she would only half listen to me and then also half answer me. And anyhow it's rude to try to disrupt her if she's on the phone, even though it's one of my flaws usually. I really needed to work on my Like my College Essay, and don't even get me started on the topic of applying to schools, I hadn't even applied to a single one yet, I was not being coordinated with planning my future because I was too busy being worried about it. But I really needed to start doing before it was too late. I was slacking. Which I usually didn't do. It was completely unlike me, and I was feeling anxious just thinking about trying to think of a topic to write about for my College essay, and then I wasn't sure which schools I even wanted to apply to. But my email was filled with emails from Colleges asking me to apply. I always didn't my school projects on time and efficiently. I might wait for the last day to do them but I stayed up all night working on it to make up the time I didn't work on it. So I always got a good grade, and sometimes if it wasn't good enough, which only happened sometimes my parents would let me stay home. And my mom and dad were on my backs about it the entire summer, they kept telling me needed to get it done before Summer ended so I didn't have to worry about it in the fall when school started up again. But somehow only got two words written on my college essay which were; _Sakura Haruno_. because it was almost the end of Summer. People were busy cramping in final hair appointments to get their hair done to have a change to their appearance before school started. They wanted to start school with a BAM!

But that's besides the point, momentarily at this very exact precise second in time, I'm quietly sitting on my bed trying my best to be patient waiting on my friend and wishing it was raining because I guess you can say I am a pluviophile. Which basically means I love it when it rains, especially days when feel like this. Kind of down in the dumps and stuff, but I never usually let it ruin my day. But seriously I love dancing in the rain, I love looking up at the sky and watching the rain fall down from the sky. I just find it so peaceful. Also I never bring an umbrella because I love the feeling of the rain falling down onto me, and that's just another thing I need to remember to buy, and I'm not that organized with stuff like that.

Let's say about two months ago I told myself I was going to buy myself a red dress so when I go out with Ino to parties I would have something to wear other than my black dress that barely fits me anymore. Yeah. I still haven't bought it yet.. And it has nothing to do with me not having money. that I hate going and drizzle down the car window. Let's just say rainy day that's when I get most of my studying done because that's when I feel the most relax, and it has nothing to do with being to lazy to leave the house, and not wanting to get my hair wet. No! It's just I care a lot about my grades and getting my work done. And I actually don't mind studying. I put the music up and just go into my own world. I usually bring my books and myself with my ipod to this little cafe in my town and get my work done. And I also bring my laptop because they have free wifi, if I need to write an essay or search anything up on Google.

I looked up on my wall that was filled with quotes one said "If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together... there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you." This ws one of my favorite quotes it was actually in Winnie the Pooh. I sign impatiently and started staring at my nails that were unpainted, I needed to paint them, but I'm pretty bad at painting my nails I always mess up and then have to use nail polish remover.

My best friend still wouldn't get off her cell phone that she had been yacking on for the last how ever many minutes it's been. I lost count after I counted to one hundred and fifty six seconds slowly inside my head. I had already made my bed when I woke up this morning. While Ino's bed, was a complete wreck, with the blankets tangled up together from when she threw them off her this morning. Her many different choices of outfits that she quickly put on, and then looked in the mirror in disapproval and decided not to wear; were laying scattered on her bed, and also on the floor, begging me to put them away. But Ino hates when I try to clean up her mess, so I'm trying my best to ignore the ongoing itch to pick them up, and put them away neatly; where they actually belong, and not lying on the floor collecting dust.

I look down at my knees trying not to pay attention to the mess. One knee you could partly see, because my favorite dark washed skinny jeans were torn and tattered, because the thread eventually began to rip from wear, and from me playing with the string. Unconsciously I begin playing with the thread, that was barely there anymore. I quickly stop when I realize what I'm doing, and I hug my knees into my chest. I blow my bangs out of my face, and sigh softly.

The sun was shining through my window that I opened up when I woke up this morning, letting a gentle cool breeze come through the room. Surprisingly, today it was actually not wicked humid and muggy out, therefore we didn't need to use the AC.

All of my pillows are supporting my back and neck, making it so I could lean against my wall, without being uncomfortable. I was in deep thought, as I watch my best friend Ino pace around my room aimlessly back and forth, my room seems a whole lot smaller, ever since she moved into my house. It's mostly because my mom ended up moving the extra twin size bed out of the guest room, and placed it into my room.

Ino didn't want to stay in the guest room, since it was downstairs right next to my parent's room hence she wouldn't be able to sneak out as easily, when she wanted to go to parties, or just get out of the house. But in reality, she could have easily sneaked out through the window if she was quiet enough, since you can take the screen out, but I didn't tell her that. But then again, knowing Ino, when was she ever quiet? But she still managed to sneak out of my room without my parents finding out once, this entire Summer.

Now when she wanted to sneak out she had to quietly make it all the way down the flight of stairs, without waking my parents. But luckily the front door, was right in front of the stairway. Then a friend of hers would pick her up, a few houses away.

Usually she made it without waking up my parents. But one day, my dad was walking towards the kitchen, after waking up suddenly from his sleep. He saw Ino, when she was halfway down the stairs, and asked her where she was going. I mean she was dressed in a fucking strapless magenta dress that hugged her curves, and a pair of gold strappy two inch heels. Not to mention her foundation, plus her eye shadow to her lipstick, as well as her hair that was curled in voluminous waves, was done perfectly on point. She most definitely didn't look like she was just going downstairs for a midnight snack, that's for sure!

But she lied and just said she was hungry and was going into the kitchen for a late night snack. He didn't ask any questions though after that, and didn't question her about why she was wearing what she was wearing. Thank god, Ino didn't convince me to come along with her that night. If my dad saw me with her, he would have said something, along the lines of 'Well, aren't you two looking quite fancy tonight!' and the thing is though, he totally would have let us gone as well! She begged and pleaded but with no avail. So they made their way to the kitchen together, and then they went back to bed. If it was my mom, on the otherhand, it wouldn't have gone that smoothly. When she went back to my room, and told me what happened, I convinced her to just stay home for tonight.

I watch Ino laugh wholeheartedly with one of her amused grins on her face as she twirls one of her long bleach blonde stands of hair around her finger. Her fingernails were painted a pretty lilac color and gold color, she gets them done a different color every weekend, with her parent's hard earned money. And she never once says thank you. She tells me almost everyday, in her rants, that she could manage just fine without them, and she just doesn't find the need to get a job yet. She told me last week, that she will when she turns eighteen though.

She was wearing a creamy pink colored dress that flattered her figure, the color was a few shades lighter than my hair.

She was on the phone with one of her many friends that she meets at parties, that she always forces me to go to, because she tells me that I'm not going to ever have a fun life, if I'm always in my room, scrolling through Tumblr, or watching Netflix. But I don't see what's wrong with it, I mean she likes to party and shop, and I like to study, and talk to my friends online. What's wrong with that?

"Ahhh, seriously the party the other night was insane! I can't believe the cops didn't show up!" Ino says dramatically to her friend on the phone as she laughs, I then hear her friend begin to laugh hysterically and then say something about a guy that they met at the party. I try my best not to roll my eyes.

I'm thinking about just about everything. Because that's just what I do. My best friend Ino would blame it on my forehead.. But if I were to blame it on anything, it would have to be because I over worry too much. But I can't help it, I try not to.. I really do..

I'm spending my last day of summer vacation before I'm officially a senior; and then I really have to start thinking about which college I'm going to end up actually going to, or at least applying to, and that determines part of my future, I mean wherever I do end up going, there's gonna be totally different people there. What if I pick the wrong college, and I don't get to meet the person of my dreams..? The person that could have changed my life for the better? I mean really though? And what exactly am I gonna do for the rest of my life after high school ends, and how will I ever manage to pay off the debt from college.. Oh please! I'm just gonna have a debt for the rest of my life.

It still surprises me today, that Ino and I have somehow surprisingly managed to continue to be my best friend since childhood, even though she drives me insane. Well we drive each other insane..

I remember when we used to play hide n' seek, and go to the movie theaters on North Ave. My dad used to bring us to them, and after one of the girls said how uncool that my dad still had to be with us when we were only in third grade, I got really embarrassed and made him from that point on watch the movie from the aisle behind us, because I didn't want the other girls to make fun of me. We went with these girls that lived in our neighborhood. I honestly don't even remember their names anymore, they were more Ino's friends than mine. We stopped hanging with them when we entered middle school, we all went our separate ways, but somehow, Ino and I have managed to stay friends through everything. She has been living at my house since Summer started.

She got into a fight with her parents right when our junior year ended because they wouldn't let her throw her annual 'No More Awful Pushy Teachers Giving Us Pointless Homework Assignments' party, and because of it her parent kicked her out right when she started screaming at her parent's that they don't do enough for her. They thought if they kicked her out, she would come home running after a week, begging for forgiveness; but of course, Ino being Ino had to prove them wrong. She packed up all her clothes, which she had a lot of, and all her makeup in her four huge suitcases. And that's when I got the phone call that made my summer be full of drama, and endless parties.

"Earth to Sakura!" Ino says, who wasn't on the phone anymore, and was now sitting at the end of my bed cross-legged as stares at me in amusement as she waves her hands around laughing at me, bringing me back to reality. She sticks her tongue out in her normal teasing ways and says, "Gosh, I thought you were a goner for a second. You were totally spacing out for like a while there! I thought you were like in a coma or something! I was kind of getting worried! I was almost gonna call 911!" She says jokingly.

"Ahaa, sorry! You know me! I was just deep in thought! What's up?" I ask laughing awkwardly, and got up from my bed and stretch my arms over my head. I then look over to Ino and smile, waiting for her to continue talking.

"What were you even thinking about anyways? Were you thinking about Sasuke?" Ino asks in a knowing tone, and when I hear his name I look away and a slight blush forms on my face. I can literally feel my face start to burn up, and I press my hands onto my cheeks.

"Actually surprisingly I wasn't, but now I am! Thanks to youuu!" I whine jokingly, and then removing my hands away from my cheeks and taking a deep breath trying to even my breathing, I laugh and say in a matter of fact voice, "Actually no, I was actually thinking about you!"

Ino then winks and laughs, and says in her high and mighty voice that was dripping with sarcasm, "Oh I should have known, I mean who doesn't think about me!"

"Nah, no one even thinks about you anymore!" I say jokingly with a huge grin on my face.

"Oh really! How come?" Ino says and laughs.

"Well because, you're out dated! Like your shoes! I mean look at them!" I joke, as I gesture to her shoe-less feet.

"Ohhhh, shush! I'm not even wearing shoes, Sakura!" Ino whines as she pouts.

"Sorrrryyy, but you're a has been!" Sakura says laughing, and blows Ino a kiss.

It took Ino just a second for her to register what I said, and at that moment she gasps loudly, and clutches her heart as if the pain was unbearable, and she was smiling her stupid cute smile, that she does when she is trying her hardest not to laugh, as she falls to the ground dramatically, "FOREHEAD! YOU WENT TO FAR!"

"Whoops, not sorrrry!" Sakura says laughing.

She gets up, and puts a huge smirk on her face and points at me and says, "At least I'm not a never was like youuu!"

And I have to admit, that really hurt because I was always used to her getting all the attention, as I just followed her around. No one ever really seemed that interested in me, I was too awkward and quiet. But I recovered in a second flat, and just laughed it off, and said with a huge fake smile, that I couldn't even tell was fake, "Hey, well that is true!"

Ino looks at me weirdly for a second, that I gave up so fast. Because usually we continue forever, and we just laugh and laugh. But I didn't feel really up to continuing.

Literally a second later, the smoke alarm goes off, and as a consequence Ino's high pitch shrieks echos through my ears and then she continues by hollering, "Shit! Shit! Shit! I forgot about the cinnamon buns that I was making!" She then throws the door open, and it slams against the wall with a loud bang, and she's already out the door running down the stairs.

"Are you coming with or not, Sakura? I might end up burning the house down! COME ON!" When she's already half way down the stairs, Ino turns her head around to look over at me, and screams in frustration.

I couldn't decide if the scene she made was louder than the smoke alarm or not, it was pretty damn close.

I shake my head, and a small smile makes it across my face as I follow her down the stairs, taking my steps two at a time. Some things just will never change. But then again, I wouldn't want it to be any other way.

When I make it to the bottom of the stairs, I open up the front door, to let the smoke out and then I start opening up all the windows. By the time I check on her in the kitchen after opening up all the windows the smoke alarm stops. The cinnamon buns were on top of the stove top, and they are literally burnt to a crisp. They were like hockey pucks. And she has tears pouring out of her eyes, "All I wanted was something sweet and delicious to eat! Why did I have to forget!"

"Ino, it's alright! We can just go to the little cafe downtown, I've been wanting to check it out anyways; ever since it opened last May! Remember everytime we say we are gonna go, we never end up going! Did you turn off the oven yet?" I try to reassure her with a goofy smile, as I pat her back.

"B-But these cinnamon buns, Sakura!" Ino says as she continues to weep softly and tears shred from her eyes, ruining her eyeliner and mascara, "That means, they'll never be able to be eaten! They are a complete waste! They never get to live out their life long dream!"

I hold in my laugh at her silliness not wanting to upset her, and stare at the cinnamon buns, and try to think of a way we can use them. But then I laugh when a genius idea comes to mind. Ino then glares daggers at me, because she thinks I'm laughing at her.

"Stop, laughing at me! It's not funny! Look at them!" Ino hollers and points an accusing finger towards me, as she begins to sob loudly.

"I'm not laughing at you, I swear! I just thought of something! We could always use them to throw them at Karin and all her friend!" I say as I continue to laugh.

Ino then brings her hands to her eyes and wipes her tears and says, "Would you really do that with me?"

"Well no, but we can throw them outside and pretend we are throwing the cinnamon buns at them!" I say reasonably.

"But that's not as fun!" Ino whines as she pouts disappointingly but she can't help but start snickering a few moments after, "But imagine their faces if we actually did that?"

"Hahaha, they would never let us live it down. They would bother us even more than they already do. I rather not be a target." I say.

"Boo, you're no fun." Ino said, "But let's go throw these outside!"

"Okies! Sounds good to me!" I say, and she's already putting the cinnamon buns on a plate as I check the oven to see if she turned it off. Which she didn't, so I turn the knob to off. And then begin helping her stack them on the plate.

* * *

We then both proceed outside wearing the biggest grin on our faces, and Ino didn't even care that she messed up her makeup. Once we made it out my front door we begin throwing the hockey pucks. I mean the cinnamon buns, in random directions as hard as we can getting our frustrations out. I men theses girls have been bugging us for years. Both Ino and I are gasping for breath as we are laughing so hard, that we can barely breathe. And mind you, we were in my front yard, throwing them onto the street. This older mean couple, who has always for some reason found Ino and I a terrible and annoying nuisance for some reason, even when we were just little kids. I wonder why? They have lived in our neighbor before I even moved in, and has probably been living here for decades were on their front porch staring at us, like we had three heads. They were talking amongst one another and they both had annoyed looks on their faces.

The women begins shaking her head in disgust and she takes off her reading glasses and they hang down by her chest, while her husband yells, "Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka! You are a disgrace to this neighborhood! You better clean up this mess RIGHT NOW, or I'm telling your parents!"

"You two were always causing trouble since day one, always leaving your bikes outside! YOU KNOW THAT MAKES THEM RUST! AND YOU'RE LAUGHTER OH IT WAS SO LOUD AND ANNOYING! YOU WERE OBNOXIOUS! WE HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS! AND WE STILL DO! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU GO OFF TO COLLEGE!

"Oh god! Not my parents! Don't tell them! Ino tauntingly says back pretending to be afraid, as she begins to pretend to shake in fear. "And don't expect me to go off to college haha that's no place for a girl like me! School is not for me! You'll be deal with me for years to come, my friend!"

"Oh god what are we going to do darling I can somewhat deal with that PINKY, but that Ino! She's trouble! We're gonna need to move away! We can go to a retirement housing, were old enough." I can somewhat manage to hear the old man say to his wife.

"I'm not leaving this house! THE MEMORIES!" The old women says on the verge of tears.

"I know babe, you're right, I'm sorry for even mentioning it." He says and grabs her hand and kisses it.

Ino makes puking noises as I admire their love even though their total assholes.

"Wait you're not going to college? What happened to opening up you're own clothing store, so you don't have to waste money buying clothing. Even though I'm pretty sure you would because then you would go broke knowing you. You would buy one of everything." I whisper greatly concerned with my friend's sanity.

"Shhhhhh!" Ino hist.

"Ohhhhhhh, I seeeeeee you're just trying to scare them! I can do it too, it won't do too much harm!" I whisper laughing softly, and Ino smirks at me.

"Oh I'm glad some of me has rubbed off on you!" Ino whispers.

"What are you two yacking about you trouble makers!" The old man hollers.

"We aren't trouble makers. Just because we are teenagers doesn't make us troublemakers. We just have an interesting life unlike you. How are your crossword puzzles and Sudoku? Oh and is there anything interesting going on in the news? **(I'm sorry Grandma I meant this in a total jokingly way well not in the story but yeah)** And I decided I'm taking a gap year... Soo.. But I'm sorry for the mess we made, we were just trying to get rid of the hockey pucks, I mean cinnamon buns in a fun way. But we weren't thinking that it might bother anyone. But I apologize. Come on Ino let's just pick this up and then you can fix your makeup and we can go to the cafe." I say trying to avoid a fight.

"Okay let's go! I'm proud of you by the way! That was literally the best thing I have ever seen! OHHHHH HAVE FUN SITTING HERE WASTING YOUR LIVES AWAY!" Ino says laughing and grabs my hand and we are about to go back inside my house but then our neighbors continue.

"HOW DARE YOU! At least we know what's going on and we are much smarter than you. I bet you wouldn't be able to do a crossword or Sudoku!"

"Ohmygoodness, would you just stop. Please." I whisper to myself and sign but continue walking in the house with Ino but she's trying to go back to the front lawn, "Just ignore them, they aren't worth the energy or time."

"I can't their saying you aren't smart Saks! Which you are! You work your ass off!" Ino says.

"I know I do, it doesn't matter what they think though. They don't even though me. Or you. Let's just go inside and go to the cafe. Okay?" I try to reassure her that it didn't bug me and it didn't. And Ino nods her head and we continue walking inside.

"If you're parent's knew what you two were up too she'd be very disappointment. And young lady saying this to us!" The older man yells ignoring my apology.

"My husband is right! So you two better stop being immature and clean up this mess now!" The older women yells and puts her book down that she was currently reading before we came over and started throwing the cinnamon bun, and she places in onto the table that was to the left of her. But of course she had to right before she did close the book bend the page down that she was currently reading to mark her spot, which sent chills down me because I hated when people do that to books. I wanted to scream at her to invest in a bookmark but that wasn't the problem here, and I knew better. that she was currently reading before we came over and started throwing the cinnamon bun, and she places in onto the table that was to the left of her.

"Ino ignore them I know this is gonna get to you but just ignore them, okay?" I say, but she already let go of my hand and was back on the front yawn, I sign and follow her.

"OHH YEAH! WELL GUESS WHAT MY PARENT'S DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT I DO! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE! AND I'M NOT CLEANING THIS UP AND NEITHER IS SAKURA! IF IT BOTHERS YOU SO BADLY WHY DON'T YOU CLEAN IT UP!" Ino hollers and flips her hair getting ready for her next comeback.

I take a quick look at my neighbors who had a cross look on their faces and looked irritated and I imagined steam coming out of my neighbors ears. I then look away and try to reason with Ino and then whisper in her ear "If you continue to taunt them like this, they'll call the cops, and you know they will. They have before, even though it's not that big of a deal were still disturbing them. I shouldn't have said what I said I made them even more mad." I say trying to get Ino to calm down.

"I will, if you keep giving me that attitude, young lady!" The old man hollers back, and then begins to cough loudly, and crutches his heart in pain.

"BUT SAKURA HE'S THE ONE THAT STARTED IT! And we did nothing wrong, they always make us seem like the bad guys. And don't feel bad for what you said, they had it coming!"

"YOU TWO ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT BY MAKING OUR NEIGHBORHOOD A MESS!" The old man hollers as loud as he could and then begins coughing in his chair and his wife wacks his back hard.

"You two really need to mature and grow up, no young man in going to want to marry you!" The old women says just loud enough for us to hear.

"OHHHHHH THAT'S IT!" Ino screams in anger and flips her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, and trys to run over to them but I stop her.

"Ino come on be mature, don't listen to them, expectually that old lady you know you're beautiful and every guy would love to be able to marry you one day. Their just old and have nothing better to do but ruin our fun, we can pick this up and throw them out the window once we get far enough away from our neighborhood." I say softly trying to reason with her.

"That's not the same thing though." Ino whines and then says, "They need to be taught to not be so rude, no wonder they always stay home for holidays and I never see any cars in the driveway, no one likes them! NOT EVEN THEIR OWN FAMILY!" Ino screams the last part and her voice cracks and she looks down at the ground and begins playing with her hair and kicks the ground knowing what she said was going to far.

I shove her softly, and give her a look that says 'Seriously stop, I rather not have MY parents be mad at me, for upsetting them. I know they are assholes, but just ignore them.' Ino then rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and, uhhhh..." I say and then stop suddenly when I realize I don't know their names, I only know their name that Ino and I made up for them, I then look over to Ino and whisper softly, "What is their name anyways?"

"How am I supposed to know? I dunno? The old fart who likes to threaten me, and the lady who doesn't stop him? How about you bug people your own age?" Ino says in annoyance.

"Let's just go to the cafe?" I say and give her a look of sympathy because I felt bad and I was trying to stop her from starting another fight with our neighbors. It has happened many times throughout the years. And I knew it could continue on if I didn't try to stop her.

"We can after we throw the rest of these." Ino says with a smirk.

"Alright.." I say with uncertainly in my voice because I didn't want us to get into any trouble.

* * *

 **Well, I really hope you guys liked this! :D Please, pretty please, tell me your thoughts! :D**


End file.
